un harceleur amoureux
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian, élève de lycée harcèle Ciel pour se faire remarquer de sa part. Cela ne marche pas comme prévu, Ciel le déteste. Un jour comme un autre, Sebastian décide de tenter sa chance au grand étonnement de Ciel qui ne le croit pas. Sebastian arrivera t-il à convaincre Ciel de son amour pour lui?


Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, je vais au lycée et je suis gay. Je suis harcelé par un élève en particulier et sa bande d'amis.

Tous les jours, il vient me voir avec ses amis pour m'insulter et parfois être plus violent.

Ce jour ci ne fait pas exception.

-Hey Phantomhive, tu n'en as pas marre de vivre et de te prendre des insultes tous les jours ? Pourquoi tu te pointes, tu es indésirable dans ce lycée. Tu devrais penser à te suicider, balanca Sebastian.

Sebastian, c'est leur leader, depuis que je me suis affirmé gay, il prend un malin plaisir à m'insulter tous les jours.

Ses amis ne sont juste là que pour le décor, il ne s'en sert que pour l'assister. Je le déteste par-dessus tout.

-Et toi, tu n'en as pas marre de m'insulter tous les jours ? Je ne suis pas le seul gay de cette école que je sache. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas emmerder les autres ?

-Parce que les autres je m'en fous, c'est toi que j'aime embêter.

Je m'appelle Sebastian, je suis gay mais je ne m'assume pas et fou amoureux de Ciel Phantomhive, un élève que j'espère qui me remarque mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je sais que j'use de la mauvaise méthode mais je n'ai trouvé que cela pour attirer son attention, j'ai bien trop qu'il me rejette. Il doit surement me détester de lui faire subir cela tous les jours.

-Tu as vraiment un souci dans ta tête toi, répondit Ciel.

Ciel parti.

-On le rattrape ? demanda un des amis de Sebastian.

-Non pas la peine pour aujourd'hui.

Sebastian n'avait que Ciel en tête évidemment mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Le jour suivant, comme à mon habitude, je reçois mon lot d'insultes.

Sebastian a fini par me choper dans les toilettes et il a l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Ta tête m'énerve, pourquoi tu viens encore ? Les gens comme toi ne méritent rien, tu te crois fier de ce que tu es ?

-Au moins j'assume ce que je suis, si cela te pose souci, tu peux m'éviter non ? Je ne compte pas me cacher pour des comptes dans ton genre, sinon je devrais le faite toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas moi qui me cache derrière mes amis.

-Je ne me cache derrière personne. Tu crois que tu peux l'ouvrir aussi facilement. Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver. Tu vas vite le regretter.

-Tu as besoin de nous ?

-Non laissez-nous seuls.

Ses amis partis, me voilà seul avec Sebastian.

-Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, cela ne changera rien.

Je le vois d'un coup avancer sa main vers mon visage. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me frappe mais à mon grand étonnement.

Sebastian me touche le visage et me dit :

-Je te trouve trop mignon, je t'aime, sors avec moi.

-C'est une blague, tu n'as pas mieux pour m'embêter ?

-Je suis sérieux, Ciel.

-C'est cela, dégage et ne me touches pas.

Sebastian prend mes mains et me plaques contre le mur.

-Lâches moi espèce de bâtard.

-Pas question, je t'aime, je sais que j'ai mal agis mais je voulais que tu me remarques et je n'ai trouvé que cela, je suis désole Ciel.

Puis il m'embrassa sans me demander. Au début réfractaire, je finis par lui céder. J'ai beau le détester, je n'explique pas pourquoi, une sorte de connexion s'est créer.

-Désole Ciel, je voulais le faire depuis un moment. Puis il me lâcha.

Je lui mets une de ses baffes.

-Arrêtes de jouer avec moi et ne m'approches plus. Ce n'est pas en me harcelant que tu vas te faire remarquer. Je te déteste plus que quiconque.

Sebastian fini par se mettre à genoux devant moi.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner.

-Tu ne te feras jamais pardonner, tu me harcèles depuis des mois et pourquoi tu ne t'assumes pas au lieu de m'emmerder ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple, tout le monde ne peut s'assumer aussi facilement que toi. Je ne veux pas que les gens me rejettent ou m'insultent

-Pourtant tu le fais aux autres alors ? Tu manques de logique. Assume-toi mais ne viens plus me chercher. Déjà dis le à tes deux amis.

Je sors puis je croise ses amis.

-Alors ?

-On le laisse tranquille à partir de maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu ne le détestes pas ?

-Si mais je me suis lassé.

-Ce n'est pas clair tout cela, expliques nous.

-Non je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus, on le laisse c'est tout.

Ses deux amis ne comptaient pas en rester là.

Le lendemain j'évite de croiser Sebastian.

Mais il me surprend dans les vestiaires des mecs.

-Ciel, je suis désole, donnes-moi une chance de me rattraper, comment je peux te prouver mon sérieux ?

-Tu n'es pas sérieux tout court. Laisses-moi tranquille.

Sebastian s'avance vers moi, je suis en train de me changer. Je suis en pantalon, torse nu.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi, enfoiré.

-Je te l'accord, j'ai mal agi mais laisses-moi te convaincre que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

-Pas question.

Je suis dos au casier, plus de fuite possible.

Sebastian plaque sa main sur le casier et pose sa main sur mon menton, pour me forcer à le regarder.

-Si tu crois qu'en usant de la force, tu auras mon amour, tu rêves.

-Je ne crois rien, je sais que tu es d'accord, la dernière fois tu as finalement succombé.

-N'importe quoi.

-Ah bon ?

Sebastian m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, je voudrais le repousser mais je ne peux pas, ma volonté semble être partie.

-Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais, tu sembles plutôt apprécier, tu n'y opposes pas de résistance.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, comment un enfoiré comme toi pourrait me faire de l'effet.

-Un enfoiré tu dis ? Eh bien essayons et on verra, ton corps sera plus honnête que toi.

Sebastian glisse sa main dans mon boxer.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me toucher, enlèves ta main.

Sebastian ne m'obéit pas et me masturbe.

-Arrêtes tout de suite.

-Pourtant à ta tête, ce a l'air d'être bien.

En effet, je suis à la limite de la honte.

-Tu es mignon, Phantomhive.

-Tais toi.

-Tu n'as pas dit arrêter, tu finis par apprécier alors.

En effet, je suis déjà à la limite.

-Je la sens durcir sur mes mains et je paris que ce n'est pas la première fois, tu le fais souvent tout seul ?

-Tais toi.

Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps mais je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir.

-Tu peux te lâcher, c'est le but Ciel.

Je finis par venir, ne sachant pas ou me mettre.

Sebastian fini par me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Et si on allait jusqu'au bout ? J'ai grave envie de toi là.

Sebastian baisse mon pantalon, puis mon boxer mais je l'arrête avant.

-Non pas question, pas ici.

-Pourquoi on est dans l'action et il n'y a personne.

-Pas question, on arrête là.

Sebastian insiste mais je finis par me relâcher de son emprise.

Je lui mets une claque si forte que son visage se ferme.

-Désole, Ciel je n'aurai pas dû insister, on ne se connait même pas beaucoup alors te demander cela directement.

Je me rhabille puis avant de m'en aller.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec, Sebastian et tu veux le faire dans un vestiaire. Ou est ton sérieux là-dedans ? Je mérite mieux que cela.

-Ciel, je ne savais pas. Je te veux vraiment, je me suis emporté.

-Ne m'approches plus, trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre pour cela. Je ne suis pas là pour que tu joues avec moi et mes sentiments.

-Cela veut dire que tu m'aimes bien aussi ?

-A ton avis ?

Le lundi suivant, j'étais sûr d'être tranquille du moins avec Sebastian. Il trouverait sûrement un autre mec, moi je ne savais plus trop si je le détestais toujours autant.

Ses deux amis viennent vers moi.

-Tiens les esclaves vous n'êtes pas avec votre ami qui vous dirige ?

-Non il nous a dit de te laisser tranquille mais ce n'est pas clair, il y a quoi entre vous ?

-Rien. Il n'ose pas vous dire qu'il est gay, c'est chose faite.

-Tu mens, il n'est pas gay, c'est toi qui aimerais te le taper.

-Non je ne mens pas, demandez-lui. Moi il ne m'a jamais intéressé.

Je tentais de partir quand ils m'ont chopé puis emmenés ailleurs, un coin dans l'école, une classe vide.

-Tu as fait quoi à notre ami ? Tu l'as rendu gay ? C'est dégueulasse.

-Non il l'était déjà avant moi. Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

-Alors pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit ?

-Parce qu'il ne s'assume pas lui. Mais je m'en fiche de lui.

-Alors du coup, tu t'en fiches de te taper d'autres mecs, nous deux on voudrait bien se taper toi.

-Hors de question je ne couche pas avec tous les mecs.

-On ne te laisse pas le choix.

-N'importe quoi, je m'en vais.

Ils m'ont empêché de partir puis l'un des deux a commencé me toucher, j'ai bien tenté de me débattre mais ils sont deux.

Au moment ou un des deux avait atteint mes fesses, Sebastian est arrivé et j'étais soulagé.

Je crois que je l'aime beaucoup.

-Enfoiré, vous comptiez faire quoi ?

-Rien que tu ne ferais pas, tu es gay toit aussi en même temps.

-Oui je suis gay et je vais l'assumer maintenant mais avant vous le laissez et vous ne l'emmerdez plus.

-Tu arrives au moment ou on allait le dépuceler.

Sebastian s'avance vers eux, les frappe.

Il me tend la main et m'aide à me rhabiller, il semble sincère et pour une fois, je le crois.

-Merci, Sebastian.

-Une première c'est important, Ciel j'en ai conscience peu importe avec qui tu le fais. Je te raccompagne pour toi pour être sûr.

Arrivé chez moi, je sais que mes parents ne sont pas là pour la soirée.

Comme je ne veux pas rester seul.

-Sebastian, mes parents ne sont pas là, et je ne veux pas être seul, tiens moi compagnie cette nuit.

-Mais Ciel je vais vouloir comme la dernière fois et tu vas m'en vouloir.

-Non je veux que tu restes.

Sebastian est donc resté, en pyjama, je lui ai prêté un tee shirt et un short

Moi aussi et je me sens bizarre face à Sebastian cette fois, c'est comme s'il me troublait.

On a fini par jouer aux jeux vidéo.

-Encore gagné, dit Sebastian.

-Comment tu fais ? Tu triches je suis sûr.

-Non je joue normalement, c'est toi qui es nul.

On finit par se chamailler et je finis sur Sebastian.

-Ah désole.

-Ne t'excuses pas, tu connais mes sentiments non ? Je suis sérieux mais je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer.

-Imbécile.

Je finis par l'embrasser de moi-même.

-Ciel je suis surpris.

-Je crois que je t'aime, Sebastian.

-Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

-Eh bien j'ai une idée, je veux que tu sois le premier.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

-Non je te veux toi. Mais vas-y doucement.

-Je ferai attention, Ciel.

On a donc fini sur mon lit.

-Toutes ses bougies, c'est indispensable pour l'ambiance ?

-Oui je trouve cela sympa, pas toi ?

Sebastian avait allumé des bougies autour du lit pour une ambiance romantique.

-Oui enfin ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

-Non, tu vaux bien plus.

Sebastian m'embrassa.

Pour la première fois son baiser avait un sens pour moi.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Je suis un peu nerveux, c'est la première fois.

-Ah tu as peur de la douleur ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui et de ne pas vouloir recommencer.

-Tu sais, je parais sûr de moi mais la dernière fois dans le vestiaire, je n'étais pas sûr de moi-même. Là, je suis autant nerveux que toi.

J'étais rassuré, nous avions le même sentiment.

Puis naturellement les choses se sont faites.

Nous en étions au concret quand j'ai paniqué.

-J'en ai envie mais j'ai peur, Sebastian.

-J'ai tout prévu.

Il sorti un préservatif et du lubrifiant.

-Protégé et au cas ou.

-Tu avais prévu ton coup.

-Non mais au cas, je me suis dit qu'il fallait être prévoyant.

Sebastian m'a donc pénétré mais de manière très délicate.

Au début, ce n'était pas super mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai ressenti un plaisir difficilement dissimulable.

-Ciel, tu es trop mignon, il n'y a plus beau que partager ce moment ensemble.

-Moi aussi je suis content de le faire avec toi.

Sebastian m'a embrassé, puis a pris a pris mes mains et on a fini par jouir ensemble.

Peu après, on s'est endormis ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, mes parents étant revenus dans la soirée, ma mère a frappé à la porte.

Cela a réveillé Sebastian.

-Un nouveau petit copain ? Je suis la mère de Ciel.

Sebastian était visiblement gêné.

-Désole, je vais m'en aller.

-Oh qu'il est mignon, tu n'es pas le premier que je retrouve avec mon fils, si vous avez faim, venez en bas.

Ma mère parti, Sebastian me pose une question.

-Il y en a eu combien ici ? Et vous avez été jusqu'à ou ?

-Ah jamais comme nous, mais j'avais déjà fait moins avec d'autres.

-Ta mère est vraiment zen face à cela.

-Oui j'ai fait mon coming out il y a un moment déjà.

-Je n'ai même pas dis aux miens, pas sûr qu'ils soient comme ta mère.

-Tu devrais leur dire et au lycée aussi, tu es prêt à t'assumer avec moi j'espère.

-Evidemment mais si les autres nous embêtent ?

-Tu les ignores, comme moi.

Au lycée, on s'est affiché, Sebastian semblait peu sûr lui.

Je l'ai donc rassuré en lui tenant la main.

Les autres ne nous ont pas plus regardés que cela, et beaucoup de filles sont venus vers nous.

-Vous allez bien ensemble.

-J'ai toujours dis qu'ils étaient assortis.

-C'est bien un couple différent dans le lycée.

Puis ses deux amis sont venus vers nous.

-On est désoles pour l'autre jour. On ne vous embêtera plus et Ciel on voudrait devenir avec toi si Sebastian est toujours le nôtre.

-Je ne sais pas, vous n'avez pas été sympa avec moi et je ne veux pas que vous trainiez avec Ciel. C'est mon mec maintenant.

-On sait mais réfléchis y.

-Je vais y réfléchir, moi, répondit Ciel.

On a continué jusqu'à la salle de cours.

-Tu veux vraiment leur pardonner ? Moi je n'ai pas envie de les fréquenter de nouveau.

-On peut y réfléchir non. Allons en cours.

On a fini le lycée ensemble et on est toujours ensemble à la fac.


End file.
